The subject matter herein relates generally to connectors, and more particularly, to connectors constructed from multiple interlocking components.
Connectors provide interconnects between components where power and/or signals may be transmitted therebetween. For example, connectors may be used within aircraft harnesses, avionics boxes, telecommunication equipment, servers, and data storage or transport devices. Typically, a connector may have several optional components that are coupled to one another in a variety of ways. For example, two components, such as a pair of housing shells, may be coupled to one another using a threaded fastener (e.g., screw), a spring where the components are coupled to each end of the spring, and retention pins. However, using additional hardware on these components may require extra steps in assembling the connector, may add costs to the raw materials, and may add unnecessary weight to the assembled connector.
Furthermore, components may be coupled to one another using a snap-fit (i.e., interference fit). For example, flexible latches may project from one component and grip another. However, the coupling between the two components may be exposed to the surrounding environment and may be easily disengaged, particularly where the connector is handheld and frequently inserted or removed by a technician.
Accordingly, there is a need for a connector where the components of the connector are coupled together using fewer pieces of hardware than known connectors. Furthermore, there is a need for connectors where the components do not inadvertently disengage. There is also a need for alternative mechanisms and methods for coupling components of a connector together.